Crétin un jour, crétin toujours
by Nekodesu
Summary: Petit one-shot sur la rupture de Ginny Weasley avec Michael Corner.


**Avertissement :** G. Tout cela reste quand même bien gentillet…

**Résumé :** Alors qu'Hermione et Harry se baladent dans la Forêt Interdite à la rencontre du demi-frère de Hagrid. Les Gryffondors se battent contre les Serdaigles dans un match de Quidditch…(comme l'histoire est assez courte je ne vais tout de même pas trop résumer ici)

**Disclaimer :** Hum… tous les personnages de cette histoire, objets, lieux et ce que je pourrai oublier appartiennent bien sûr à J.K.Rowling.

**Crétin un jour, crétin toujours**

'_Weasley est notre roi,  
Weasley est notre roi,  
Avec lui le souafle passe pas,  
Weasley est notre roi…'_

Ginny pouvait entendre au loin les voix crier la chanson lorsqu'elle vit vers la moitié du terrain, près de la tête d'Angelina Johnson, le Vif d'Or voleter. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle volait au-dessus du stade à la recherche du célèbre objet. Nombre de fois elle l'avait entraperçu mais elle devait jongler pour éviter les Cognards ou les joueurs qui lui fonçaient dessus. Ron venait enfin de prendre confiance en lui et arrêtait maintenant Souafle sur Souafle. Il était temps qu'il s'y mette. Les précédents matchs étaient désastreux, et les élèves de leur maison commençaient à déprimer de ne plus voir les jumeaux Fred et Georges, ses frères, ainsi qu'Harry dans l'équipe. Ils fallaient qu'ils, c'est-à-dire les nouveaux joueurs de cette équipe reconstituée, leur montrent qu'ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans eux. Il fallait qu'elle leur prouve de quoi elle était capable. Elle était une Weasley, bon sang !

-Ah te voilà toi ! se dit-elle en fonçant vers le minuscule point brillant.

Tous purent alors distinguer la silhouette rouge de l'attrapeuse s'avancer dangereusement dans la direction de la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Cette dernière n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement, était paralysée et terrifiée à l'idée d'un choc inévitable quand vint s'interposer soudainement une chevelure brune entre Ginny et son objectif.

-QU'EST-CE QUE… s'était-elle écriée en évitant l'obstacle de justesse.

Cho Chang. L'attrapeuse des Serdaigles intriguée par son élancée s'était alors mise également à la poursuite de l'objet. Surprise de voir l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors s'élancer si subitement, elle avait fait le lien avec l'objet voletant et l'avait repéré en regardant dans quelle direction allait son adversaire. Et s'était donc empressée de se lancer dans la chasse au Vif d'Or.

'_C'est pourquoi tous les Gryffondors chantent :  
Weasley est notre roi.'_

Le Vif d'Or venait maintenant de reprendre sa course, s'éloignant d'Angelina Johnson, mais désormais poursuivis par les deux attrapeuses. Ginny rattrapait son retard causé par cette pleurnicheuse de Cho Chang. Toutes deux étaient maintenant aux coudes à coudes. Elle pouvait entendre les élèves de sa maison crier son nom, lui donnant encore plus de courage et de volonté. Si cela était possible. Elle s'apprêtait à tendre la main lorsqu'un Cognard se dirigea dangereusement dans sa direction. Décidément tout lui tombait dessus. L'attrapeuse rousse fondit en piqué de justesse afin de l'éviter. Le Vif d'Or se trouvant alors au-dessus d'elle, elle remonta en chandelle et tendit son bras de toutes ses forces. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la sphère volante juste sous le nez de Cho Chang.  
Elle avait réussit. Et cela juste devant la Serdaigle. Quelle belle revanche. De quoi se réjouir encore plus.  
Des cris, disons plutôt des hurlements, et des acclamations de joie retentirent dans tout le stade. Gryffondor venait de gagner le match. Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe.

Elle venait de poser pied à terre lorsqu'elle entendit.

-Ginny ! Ginny on a réussit ! Tu as vu, tu m'as vu ? s'écria alors un Ron fou de joie avant qu'une foule de Gryffondor hystérique vienne le porter en héros.

-Oui Ron, bravo, essayait-elle de lui crier alors que la foule l'emmenait au loin.

Elle se retournait et se baissa juste à temps lorsqu'elle vit un balai arriver droit sur elle. Celui de Cho Chang en outre. Elle venait de le jeter de colère dans sa direction, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Du moins elle avait plutôt intérêt. Elle partait maintenant à grande enjambée en direction du château suivit tant bien que mal par son amie Marietta Edgecombe et quelques unes de ses copines. Les Glousseuses, voilà comment elle les avait intérieurement surnommés. Toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

-Mais elle pourrait faire attention cette bécasse ! s'était-elle exclamée.

-Tu pourrais quand même être plus gentille avec elle. Je te signales qu'elle vient de perdre, avait alors dit la voix de Michael Corner derrière son dos.

Elle devait sûrement avoir mal entendu. Non, c'était bien évidemment faux. Elle avait parfaitement compris chaque mot. Solidarité entre Serdaigles ? Qu'importait. Mais que pouvaient-ils tous trouver à cette fille…

'_Weasley est notre roi,  
Weasley est notre roi…'_

La chanson se faisait de moins en moins forte à mesure que les élèves rentraient dans le château.

-Pardon ? Elle vient quand même de me balancer son balai en pleine tête ! lança alors la rouquine à son petit ami. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ca fait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que je t'attend. Tu m'avais bien dit qu'on s'attendait après le match ?

-Hum…. Désolé, j'étais avec Anthony et Terry. Tu sais Gryffondor a gagné et….

Mais il n'y avait pas de suite. Merveilleux. Quelle excuse ingénieuse. Elle se serait attendue à une explication des plus alambiquées de la part du jeune homme. D'ordinaire il lui arrivait toujours de finir ces phrases avec plus d'esprit.

-Oui Gryffondor a gagné. Je le sais merci, tu pourrais te réjouir pour moi et me féliciter quand même.

-Mouai, avait-il alors finit par dire, presque sous la contrainte.

Et c'était tout. Très bien, s'il fallait s'en contenter. Sûrement que son ego de male venait d'en prendre un coup. Après tout sa maison venait de perdre la coupe et cela grâce à elle. Elle était on ne peut plus fière d'elle d'ailleurs. C'est étrange, elle l'aurait imaginé plus fair-play. Est-ce qu'Harry était beau joueur lui ? Elle décida de calmer le jeu et de laisser le Serdaigle se remettre de la défaite de sa maison.  
Le couple s'était mis en marche en direction du château précédés de plusieurs groupes d'élèves. Le stade s'était peu à peu vidé. Et par moment l'on pouvait entendre 'Weasley est notre roi' chantonné par quelques élèves. Même Luna Lovegood s'y était mise, se provoquant au passage la foudre des Serdaigles qui marchaient à ses côtés. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte évidemment. Une fois arrivés devant le grand escalier, ils purent entendre non loin d'eux :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez moi ça, on aura décidément tout vu cette année… Tu sais Ginny t'es bien plus précoce que tous tes frangins réunit, s'était esclaffé Drago Malefoy à toute sa petite troupe, qui s'était alors empressé de rire aux éclats.

L'apprenti Mangemort et sa cour royale. Toujours à vous suivre comme un petit chien pour vous aboyer un petit mot doux à l'oreille.

-Et sûrement plus que toi. A moins que tes deux gardes du corps te servent plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Cette fois plus personne ne riait…Et elle se sentait plutôt contente d'elle. Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu étais niais.

-ESPECE DE SALE PETITE… s'énerva le Serpentard, alors que le groupe commençait à sortir leur baguette.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? venait alors de lancer le professeur McGonnagall d'une voix forte. Que faites-vous ici ? Le match est finit. Que chacun rentre dans sa maison respective ou je vous enlève des points. Et dépêchez-vous ! Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, avait-elle précisé d'un ton sec.

Ce qui suffit pour calmer les ardeurs. Ombrage devenu La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, elle n'avait tout de même pas réussit à faire interdire les pouvoirs des maîtres de maison. McGonnagall avait toujours autorité sur les élèves et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire renvoyer de l'école magique. Un peu suffisait à titiller les professeurs ces derniers temps. Tous rentrèrent alors dans leur salle commune, non sans s'être auparavant lancé des regards meurtriers pendant que le professeur se dirigeait vers son bureau. Ginny dit alors au revoir à Michael qui faisait toujours la moue. Et bien, elle lui faisait de l'effet apparemment.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

-Mais rien. Tout va bien. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème. Pourquoi y aurait un problème. Je suis avec une fille qui n'hésites pas à chercher la bagarre avec le plus psychopathe des Serpentards et qui en plus vient de gagner la coupe.

C'était enfin l'heure des explications. Ne pouvait-il pas mettre carte sur table plutôt, nom d'une citrouille !

-Ah, on en revient là… Et cherches pas l'excuse de Drago. Cet imbécile cherche à se faire battre par tout le monde. T'arrives pas à digérer notre victoire. C'est ça, hein ?

Elle avait deviné juste. Face à la compréhension de sa compagne, le Serdaigle, plus têtu que jamais continua :

-Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines. T'as vu ton attitude. T'as vu comment t'as traité Cho ?

Là par contre, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire celle-là ? ? s'énerva Ginny. En plus, c'est cette hystérique qui venait de me balancer son balai en pleine tête je te rappelles. J'allais pas lui faire une courbette !

Manquerait plus que ça ! Et dire que c'était de cette fille qu'il s'était amouraché. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait encore sur son chemin.

-ELLE N'EST PAS HYSTERIQUE, ELLE VENAIT DE PERDRE.

-MAIS JE ME FOUS DE CE QU'ELLE PEUT FAIRE ! ! ! QU'ELLE AILLE SE FAIRE VOIR CHEZ LES GEANTS, ELLE ET SON BALAI !

Il était en train de défendre Cho Chang ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ginny bouillait de rage. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer cette pimbêche. Et lui, qui continuait à bouder pour le résultat d'un match de Quidditch ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver à cette tête à claques.

-C'EST TOI L'HYSTERIQUE PLUTOT.

-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT L'HYSTERIQUE ! ! ! ! criait Ginny rouge de colère alors qu'elle se retournait, sur les nerfs, et se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. VA DONC PLEURER DANS LES BRAS DE TA CHO, GROS NASE. TU VAUX PAS MIEUX QU'ELLE !

-JE VAIS ME GENER ! ELLE AU MOINS NE CHERCHERA PAS A SE BATTRE AVEC TOUT LE MONDE ! venait de hurler Michael Corner avant d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Cela ne risquait pas en effet puisqu'elle passait son temps à pleurer ou à glousser. Et ça ,on le savait dans toutes les maisons. Même une pintade ensorcelée aurait plus de conversation.  
Et c'est toujours rouge de colère que Ginny traversa le portrait de la grosse dame, accueillie par une Hermione inquiète. Les Gryffondors braillaient et chantaient à en perdre la voix. Fred et George en profitaient encore pour vendre leur marchandise. Harry, Ron et toute la clique les regardaient faire, hilares, bierraubeurres à la main. Seul Hermione semblait avoir remarqué sa présence dans tout cet énervement.

-Mais Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'étais pas avec Michael ?

Hermione et son esprit de déduction. Rien que de repenser à la scène qu'y s'était passée elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : balancer des sorts de Chauve-Furies sur ce qui-n'était-plus-desormais-son-petit-ami.

-Plus maintenant ! fulminait-elle en direction du dortoir des filles.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Essayait de l'accompagner Hermione, qui pour une fois ne comprenait rien, alors que la rouquine continuait à marcher d'un pas énergique vers sa chambre.

-PARCE CE QUE C'EST UN CRETIN !


End file.
